Respectful Foes
by starrysky7
Summary: The men went silent as the group neared, all of their eyes were on their former queen, every single one of them sinking to their knees as she passed. They loved her, more than they would ever love Stannis. Asha encounters the once queen.


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners**

* * *

The men went silent as the group neared, all of their eyes were on their former queen, every single one of them sinking to their knees as she passed. They loved her, more than they would ever love Stannis. Atop the horse she looked every bit the queen she once was, her face stoic and dignified. It was not until she had climbed from her horse, and taken a bundle from the arms of a maid who had been riding in the carriage, that she smiled, and Asha realised that it must have been her son.

There had been whispers all around camp about their newborn lord. Some said the child was a bastard born of the Lord Commander. Others acclaimed him the last true Stark.

Stannis had not left his tent to greet the lady, so Horpe had done so in his place. Lady Stark was all smiles, but Asha doubted she was pleased by the king's absence. She was, after all, his most important supporter, without her the campaign would crumble.

"The king would like to speak to you." Horpe told her, "In his tent."

"Yes, we shall speak." Lady Stark agreed, "But first, I will meet the Northerners who fight for my son."

And the Northern lords all flocked to meet the son of their king. Artos Flint proclaimed the boy to be the Ned, just like his grandfather, and swore to return Winterfell to the lady and her son. His loyalty made sense. She had been a Flint before she was a Stark. And a Braavosi before that, but the Northerners seemed to have selective memory when it came to her.

It was much later that she finally gave in to Stannis' demands, having made sure to greet every lord, and even many of the common folk. Not soon after had Ser Justin come to Asha, informing of her of her required presence in front of the king. But when she arrived in his tent, it was clear by Stannis' glares that it was not he who sent for her.

"Lady Asha," she greeted, a smile on her face

"You sent for me." Asha said, "Why?"

Lady Stark raised her eyebrow, but looked almost impressed, "I wanted to meet you," she answered, "See if you cut a more impressive figure than your brother."

"Theon was,"

"A traitor and murderer, but he was once a friend and brother to my husband." She said, "And from what I've heard, it was not he who put Winterfell to the sword but Ramsay Snow. Nevertheless, he had my good brothers killed, I am sorry to say I cannot allow that to pass."

Despite this woman being a stranger, Asha knew there was truth in her words. She seemed genuinely saddened by the prospect of executing Theon, even after all that he had done. That she did not understand, but perhaps it was the former queen who she should beg for mercy for her brother. Just maybe her brother might live.

"I heard that you will be burning men tonight," Layla said, turning back to her king, "Why?"

"They are cannibals." Stannis replied, "They are the flesh of their dead comrade."

"And?" She asked, "The dead don't need flesh."

"It's a crime," Stannis said, "And they will be punished accordingly."

"As is your right as king, but I warn you," Layla said, her voice taking a hard edge, "You will burn no Northerners whilst I am here. If a Northerner must die, it will be by the old way."

Stannis ground his jaw at the obstinate lady, but it only proved to Asha that the love the Northerners had for their queen was not simply because she had borne a Stark son.

"If it pleases Your Grace, I would like to retire for the night, it has been a long journey." She said, standing up, "I could escort Lady Asha back to her captors, if you permit it."

The king did not answer, simply grunting as he nodded his head. Layla seemed to take this as a yes, since she beckoned for Asha to follow as she left the tent. It was cold outside, but the lady did not even shiver, though she wore less layers than most.

"Does it get cold where you are from?" Asha asked

"Not like this," she answered, "Nothing like this. My home was a place for summer."

Asha wanted to point out that every place was better in summer, but thought better of gaining the ire of one of the few allies she might have. If she could call the lady that, she still wasn't sure.

"It's a shame for us to meet this way," Layla said, "I think in another life we might have been friends, you and I."

And Asha had to agree with that presumption. She did not know what she expected from the former queen, but she had already exceeded it. They did not lie when they called her the Ladywolf. Even though they were enemies, Asha respected Layla, and her devotion to her husband's people.

"I hope you can find comfort in my promise to at least attempt to stop them from burning you." She continued, "Personally, I see no sense in killing you, but even so, burning someone alive is cruel."

"Thank you." Asha said, and she meant it

The Queen in the North had certainly not been what she had expected.


End file.
